


Soulmates

by RhettandLinkaremydaddies



Category: RandL - Fandom, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettandLinkaremydaddies/pseuds/RhettandLinkaremydaddies
Summary: Link is remembering his past with Rhett





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first work here and I'm sorry if my grammar sucks but I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you liked it or not,Thanks for reading❤️

It all happened so quick.  
One minute we were just kids and running around your yard and laughing at jokes and the next minute we were planning the day I would become yours and you would be mine.As kids I used to think that my feelings for you were just normal feelings one feels towards your best friend.But as we got older I started to notice the way I looked at you was the same way your girlfriends would look at you.I couldn't help but get lost in your green blue eyes,your smile,I wanted to run my hands through your dirty blond hair and when you would wrap your arms around me...I was home,you're my home.  
But we couldn't be...or so I thought  
Soon I started to notice the way you would look at me,you would look into my ocean blue eyes and smile without saying a word,you started to spoon me whenever we had sleepovers and before I knew it your lips were on my lips,your hands on my waist and my arms wrapped around your neck.I'll never forget the first time you told me that you loved me.It was a cold and rainy day but us being us we were outside by the river talking about our future and how we wanna make a change in the world and do something great together,I was going on and on about how we should start applying for colleges when you grabbed my hands,brought it to your lips and started to kiss your way up to my shoulder,then my collarbones,then my neck,then my jaw...you looked deep into my eyes and said the three words that I will always remember, "I love you".  
I felt like I was floating in a cloud and my heart was beating so fast and my eyes started to water because I finally got to hear the words that I never knew I wanted to hear until they came out of your mouth and that's when I realized that I didn't want anyone else,I wanted you and only you and I still do,I want you everyday for the rest of my life.The way your body fits so perfectly against mine and the way you kiss my body and have me moaning your name and have my legs shaking as you're going in and out of me while leaving love bites on me,Marking me as yours overwhelms me.I want to wake up to you every morning,I want to make love to you,I want a family with you and I want to grow old with you.  
Since the beginning it's has been you and only you and I wouldn't change it for anything,We were meant to be,Before the universe was made and before we met we have been soulmates. There's this one poem I read once that goes like  
"You were you and I was I  
We were two before our time  
I was yours before I knew and you have always been mine too"  
When I read that the first person that came into my head was you,I love you Rhett,God I love you I love you,I LOVE YOU.  
"Babe are you coming?" Rhett said to Link bringing him out of his thoughts  
"Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking" Link smiled  
"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Rhett started to get anxious and thought that Link didn't want to get married anymore even though it was their wedding day.  
"What? No" Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck.  
"Are you sure?" Rhett wanted to be sure that Link was okay with becoming Charles Lincoln McLaughlin-Neal  
Link smiled at Rhett and rubbed his nose against Rhett's nose and said "I've never been more sure of anything in my life"


End file.
